White Drug
by Jay1
Summary: Fusion with Resident Evil. Four people all with different reasons fro being there now have one clear goal escape Racoon City.


Title: White Drug (Part 1/?)

Author: Jay

Email: duowolf@hotmail.com

Status: In progress

Type: Fusion with Resident Evil. Slight Shonen Ai content

Spoilers: For people's real names and family connections

Rating: Pg-13 at the moment, R later on 

Content Warning: High gore count 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here they all belong to the

creators of Weiss and Racoon City and the viruses mentioned here all belong to

Capcom.

Summary: An accident at a bioweapon plant has plunged Racoon City into a living

nightmare.Five people must make their way through zombie infested streets to

escape from the nightmare. Will they get out or will they fall prey to the

nightmares that walk the streets....?

Notes:

*** Scene change

'....' thoughts

"..." spoken word

**************************************************************************************************

Mamoru Takatori finished getting dressed with something like relief. It felt so good to be finally out of bed. He'd been trapped there for the past two weeks with the flu, but now he was finally better. He grabbed his wallet from where he'd left it on the bedside cabinet and headed downstairs in search of his trainers. He was planning to head out to the local game store to find out what games he'd missed while he'd been sick.

He finally found the trainers hidden behind some boxes in the hallway when the phone began to ring loudly, demanding his attention. He carried the trainers over to the phone, planning to put them on while he spoke to whoever it was onthe other end of the phone. He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello, who is it?"

"Mamoru, thank God for a minute there I thought I'd missed you." his brother slightly muffled voice came through the phone.

Mamoru frowned, Masafumi never called him Mamoru so why the hell had he started now. "What's the matter? You sound kind of muffled."

"I'm fine but I want you to listen very carefully to what I have to say and then I want you to get out of town as fast as you can ok."

Mamoru could feel a sick sensation settling in the pit of his stomach, he suddenly knew what his older brother was going to tell him. "There's been an accident at the medical plant hasn't there?" He asked, though truthfully he thought he knew what the answer was going to be.

"I was hoping to avoid telling you but you always were a smart one. I should have known you'd figure it out. Now I want you to get out of town and go to Hiro's place ok. I'll join you there later once I've got everything under control."

Mamoru frowned He really didn't like the sound of that. Hiro's place was almost on the other side of the country, he didn't really want to go all that way by himself. "Can't I come up to the lab and wait for you?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea, little brother. Just do what I say for now. I'll explain everything in more detail once I get to Hiro's alright."

"I guess so."

"Good boy. Now promise me one more thing."

"What?"

"Once you leave the house don't stop no matter what happens or who you see. Just keep going until you reach the next town."

"But why?"

"That doesn't matter just do what I say it's very important."

Mamoru could hear something in the background as his brother spoke, it sounded almost like growling. "Is there something there with you, I can hear something growling?"

There was no answer on the other end of the phone,for a couple of seconds and Mamoru could feel his fear building up but just as he felt he couldn't take it any more his brother spoke once more. "No there's no one else here but a few other scientists. Definitely nothing that would growl. You must have been hearing things. I have to go now, I'll see you at Hiro's soon ok little brother. Be careful."

With that, his brother hung up. Mamoru stood listening to the dial tone as he tried desperately to absorb what he'd been told. It seemed obvious to him that Masafumi was hiding something from him, but what? Had the accident been worse then he was letting on? In that case there was only one thing he could do. He was going to the lab to get his brother back. 

With that decided, Mamoru put the phone down. Turning, he ran back upstairs to his room. He grabbed his school rucksack from where it lay next to the bed and tipped out all of his school books onto the bed. He pulled a couple of changes of clothes out of a chest of drawers and stuffed them into the rucksack before heading over to his walk in closet. He slide the door open and stepped inside. It took him a couple of minutes to find what he was looking for, a small crossbow that Hiro had given him for his birthday a couple of years ago. He'd said he could use it to hunt rabbits and the like out in the surrounding forest. Mamoru had never felt the need to hurt innocent creatures like his brother did, but now he was glad he'd keep it. He grabbed the quiver that went with it and exited the closet.

He grabbed the rucksack again and headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. He placed the stuff he was carrying onto the floor before kneeling to open the cupboard under the sink. He pulled out the first aid kit that was always kept there and stuffed that into the rucksack as well. He then got up and opened up the fridge. He pulled out a few bottles of mineral water that belonged to his brother and a few tins of corned beef. He didn't really like the stuff but it would be better then nothing. He dropped these into the rucksack as well before zipping it up and putting it on. The crossbow was small enough to be attached to his wrist by the buckle that came with it. At least there it would be easier to aim with. The quiver he slung over his shoulder, so it sat on his back next to the rucksack.

Once that was done he exited the kitchen and headed down the hall to the front door. He pulled it open an stood in shock at the scene that greeted him. The whole street was deserted, even though there were lots of cars just laying around. He could swear he could see blood splattered over the windows of one of the nearby cars, but he couldn't bring himself to go over and check.

He slowly stepped out of the house, and walked down the path to his bike that was leaning next to the gate. He opened the gate and wheeled the bike out onto the road. All the while keeping an eye out for anyone he could ask what was going on. He climbed onto the bike and pushed away from the curb and began pedalling. As he did so he heard something howling mournfully in the distance. It sent a shiver down his spine as he travelled along. 'Just what the hell has been going on while I've been sick?' he thought, 'And more importantly, what has Masafumi got to do with all this?'

As he continued to bike towards the main part of town, Mamoru wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question but he knew that once he reached the research labs, he'd find out wether he wanted to or not.

**************************************************************************************************

Ken Hidaka aimed another frustrated kick at his motorbike, a scowl firmly in place on his face, The stupid thing had stopped working just meters from the city limits, and for the life of him Ken couldn't see why. The piece of junk still had plenty of fuel and everything seemed to be in working order but some reason it just wouldn't start. 

This was why Ken hated machines they always let you down when you needed them. Ken sighed and started to unlatch his bag from the back of the bike. It would seem that he'd just have to walk into town. He just hoped Kase knew someone who would be able to pick up the bike once he arrived at his old friends house. He slung the bag over one shoulder and started to walk down the highway towards the town.

It was going to be a long walk to Kase's house. He lived just a little way from the city centre, but Ken wasn't worried. He was used to travelling long distances as part of his soccer training, so a few miles weren't a real worry. He passed the city limit sign and tried to suppress a laugh he'd always thought Racoon City was a dumb thing to call a city. Who would name a city after a cute little animal after all? Ken was still thinking this when movement from the side of the road caught his eye.

Ken began to walk over to where the bushes that lined the road where rustling. He was about halfway there when a person stepped out onto the road. Ken could tell straight away there was something wrong with them. For one thing they were swaying from side to side as if they were having trouble staying on their feet.

Ken took another step forward before calling out "Oi! Are you alright? Do you need help?"

The person took a stumbling step forward, before letting out a slow moan full of pain and suffering. Ken frowned, that didn't sound very good at all. "Look perhaps you shouldn't try to move. I'm heading into town now if you wait here I'll call an ambulance as soon as I find a phone."

The person let out another low moan and took another step forward. As he put his foot down there was a loud crack as the person's ankle snapped. He staggered a little before taking another step forward dragging the wounded foot behind him with a shuffling sound.

'What the fuck?!' Ken thought, as he watched the stranger take another shuffling step towards him. There was no way he should have been able to walk with his ankle in that condition. As Ken watched the man take another step another person stepped out of the bushes. This one was in even worse condition as one of it's arms was completely gone and Ken could see the dried blood staining the guy's shirt.

Ken couldn't work out how the hell they were still walking around, surly they must be in terrible pain. Just then another two figures made their way out of the bushes and Ken nearly gagged at the sight of them. One had a huge pole shoved through their stomach. Not that it seemed to bother them, but what was worse was that there was no blood anywhere near the wound. which was impossible. There was no way you get a wound like that and not bleed!

By now the first person was only a short distance and now Ken could see just what was wrong with the guy. He looked dead, the skin on his face was a ghastly grey colour and some of the skin was missing revealing bright red muscle and bone beneath. Ken suppressed his need to gag once more, while taking a step back away from the thing that had once been a man.

As on cue all four of the people moaned before they began to stagger closer to him. Ken didn't know what would happen if he let them get too close but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Turning his back on the strangers he began to run down the highway towards the city. He didn't know what the hell was going on in this crazy town but he knew one thing. When he got Kase's he was going to kill the bastard for inviting him to the city for a visit.

**************************************************************************************************

Yoji Kudoh took another puff of his cigarette and sighed. He'd been in the city for two weeks now and still it didn't make sense. All the evidence pointed to the fact that someone in Raccoon City was responsible for the disappearances of the missing girls but he had no idea why they had been taken or who had done it.

Yoji stubbed the cigarette out in a nearby ash tray before turning his attention back to the files that lay upon his bed. The faces of six almost identical girls starred up at him. Yoji had all of their names memorised though he was losing hope that he would find any of them alive.

The first girl to go missing had been Amanda Wussang, then it had been Tessa Louis, followed by Riona Chang, Anna Smith, Sakura White and finally Aya Fujimiya. All the girls were 15 years of age and if Yoji hadn't know better he would have thought they were sisters as they all had similar features and hair colour in fact Sakura and Aya looked identical almost as if they were twins. Yoji knew there had to be some reason the people had taken such similar looking girls, but so far his investigations had brought up nothing more then the fact that the girls were somewhere in Racoon City.

Suddenly there was a frantic knocking upon the door to his motel room. Frowning

slightly Yoji climbed off of the bed and pulled open the door to find an attractive young man standing in the door way. Yoji frowned, the guy seemed normal enough dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt but Yoji felt there was something not quite right about him he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Can I help you?" Yoji asked frown still in place.

The guy smiled at him and said, "That remains to be seen Mr. Kudoh, though I belive that it may be so."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know lots of things. I know you're here searching for six missing girls for instance."

Yoji's frown deepened. "Just who the hell are you? Do you know where they are?"

The man smiled again, amusement dancing in his golden eyes. "Me? I'm no one of consequence. As for the girls, only one of them still lives."

Yoji sighed, He'd had a feeling it was going to be like that but still he had hoped that they would all still been alive. He was about to ask the strange man who it was that was still alive when the man's smile was replaced with a frown. 

"I have to go." The man said, "The others are beginning to miss me. Here take this."

He pulled a roll of paper out his jeans pocket and shoved them in to Yoji's hands. "Good luck, Mr Kudoh I hope you find what you seek."

With that he turned and ran into the forest that grew around the motel. Yoji watched the man go without a word. A part of him wanted to call him back, but the rest of him was glad to see him go. He shut the door to the motel room and walked back over to his bed. Sitting back down he began to read the information on the papers the strange guy had given to him.

The more of the notes Yoji read the more he began to feel sick. They were detailed notes on a series of experiments involving a newly created bio weapon named the T-Virus according to the researchers notes the virus caused wild mutations in the people and animals infected with the virus.

Yoji licked his lips and put the papers down, he couldn't help but wonder. If the girls had been taken to be used in these sick experiments? He stood up quickly, grabbing his gun and keys from the bedside table. There was only one place in town where they'd be able to conduct such experiments and that was the Takatori's medical research centre on the other side of town. If one of the girls really was still alive, no doubt he'd find her there. Leaving the papers on the bed, Yoji hurried out of the motel room and over to his car, an old red corvette that had seen better days. He got in, started the engine and drove quickly out of the motel car-park on his way to town as fast as possible.

**************************************************************************************************

Ran Fujimiya wiped the last of the blood from his sword before sheathing the weapon. Carefully, he walked away from the two corpses he'd left lying on the ground. There was something seriously wrong with the people in this city, and Ran wasn't really sure he wanted to know what.

He had arrived in Racoon City that morning with the intention of searching for his missing sister, but things had gone wrong from the moment he'd set foot in the city. His first stop had been the local police station, but he arrived to find the windows boarded up and the front door locked tight. Unsure of what to do next he'd set of to see if there was a back entrance when he'd been set on by a couple of policeman. Or at least they had been policeman once. 

He'd tried warning them to back off and when that didn't work he'd drawn his sword and warned them again. They just kept coming, paying no heed to his words at all. In desperation he'd swung at the nearest cop, cutting his arm right of. The cop didn't even blink as blood and other fluids dripped down his side one good arm reaching out to grab him. 

In a panic, Ran had swung at them wildly, chopping parts off left and right, until both cops were laying in pieces on the cold ground. Even now he thought he could hear them twitching behind him. Shivering slightly, he decided to put a little more distance between him and what was left of the corpses. 

He walked back round to the front of the police station, and for a moment he thought about banging on the front doors, but that might attract the attention of more of those creatures. He began to walk away from the station, trying to keep to the shadows as he kept an eye out for more of the creatures, or more importantly signs of life.

He was surprised to find his eyes watering a little. He quickly wiped the droplets away. He hadn't cried since the night his sister had disappeared three months ago and he wasn't going to start now. No matter how crazy things got he had made a vow to find Aya, and that was what he was going to do.

With that thought in mind, he began to make his way to the city centre. Perhaps there he would be able to find out just what was going on in this crazy town, or at the very least find some clue to where Aya was being held.


End file.
